


A long time coming

by BrokenBranch



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Action, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Love, Lust, Pain, RDR2, Romance, Shootouts, Teasing, injuries, slight NSFW in starter chapters, wounded y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBranch/pseuds/BrokenBranch
Summary: Arthur and Y/N have been having an on and off again romance for nearly 5 years. Their hearts belong to each other but their dangerous lives keep them apart. It had been almost a year since Arthur had last seen Y/N.... That was until a familiar horse catches his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

“It doesn’t matter if you shot him or not, the law is still gon’chase you” Arthur rolled his eyes as he rode alongside his friend.   
“But I didn’t shoot him, the guy who did it was kicking the damn corpse!”  
The guy said angrily, his brow covered in sweat from a long pursuit from the law.  
Arthur shook his head. He hated having to babysit his friends especially when it came to protecting them from the law. The pair rode silently as Arthur surveyed the landscape, checking to see if they were still being followed. All was clear and Arthur sighed in relief.. that was before something caught his attention amongst a thicket of trees and bushes. A bright grey figure.   
Arthur pulled his horse to a stop gently, squinting his weary eyes to see if he could make it out... it was a.. horse? A familiar horse... A large grey Ardennes mare.   
“Y/H/N..?”   
Arthur was unsure. Buf if it was Y/H/N then it means its owner would be close by... meaning SHE would be close by... Arthur quickly hopped off his horse and headed slowly towards the beast. If it was indeed this horse Arthur knew that the owner had a special set of whistle commands for the creature to listen to her and her alone... but Arthur had picked some up in the time he knew her.  
Arthur whistled in small repeat patterns, watching the horse carefully as its head pricked up and turned towards the man. The glow of the fire making itself known and the recognisable shape of a tent.   
“Well hi there, Y/H/N...”  
Arthur approached the creature slowly and smiled as it plodded forward and pushed her face into Arthurs chest  
“Always been a sweetheart, haven’t you... you’re too soft to be a bounty hunters horse..”   
He smirked and scuffed the mares forelock.   
“She home girl...”  
Arthur glanced at the tent before grunting as the mare nudged him towards it. Clearing knowing his intentions. Arthur chuckling quietly as he approached and pulled the fabric of the tent to the side. Arthurs heart skipped a beat.   
It had been almost a year since he last saw you. Convinced you were dead he tried to forget but part of him knew you were alive and there you were sleeping soundly.  
“Y/N...” he spoke softly, nudging your foot gently as he did,  
Y/N began to stir. Blinking her eyes slightly before closing them again  
“Y/N”  
Arthur spoke louder this time, scaring Y/N causing her to pull out her pistol and point it at the stranger by her tent, ready to kill anyone who dared try to attack. After a few more blinks her heart stopped and she lowered her guns.   
“Arthur....?”  
She was shocked but smiled, shuffling to sit up but in a flash Arthur had crawled over her, his knee between her thighs and hands either side of her head, quickly pressing his forehead to hers.  
“I’ve missed you...”  
You spoke softly before pressing your face into the mans neck, your arms snaking around his neck as you pull him in for a tight embrace. Arthur returned the gesture, his face buried in your neck and hair as he enjoyed the contact after a year of being touch starved.   
You both were touch starved. You both missed each other, the long love struck days and intense heated nights. You wasted no time in tilting your head and giving him a firm kiss on his chapped lips. His response was quick as he pushed his knee upwards, gaining a chuckle from you as you pulled away from the kiss and pushed on his shoulders. Smirking as you teased the man above you. He knew you never rushed into things like this especially after such a long time apart, You liked to tease for weeks on end and let the pressure bubble up.   
Arthur growled softly, chasing your lips as you pushed him away. You leaned up again and cupped his face, kissing him deeply and causing him to groan and let his hands explore down to your sides and your legs, shuffling so he could wrap them around his waist. As he lifted your right leg you smirked and twisted it to kick him square in the chest and send him rolling back out the tend with a loud grunt.  
You giggled to yourself as you sat up and watched. That Arthur.

Arthur was less than impressed. He laid in the dirt and opened his eyes, startled to see his friend there  
“Uhh... Hi Arthur, I just wanted to let you know I’m heading off.. got a bounty due in the next 2 days... see you around”  
Arthur waved the man off before quickly getting to his feet and looking at the tent entrance. That girl was something else.


	2. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week had passed since Arthur stumbled into your tent... you had to part but your aching heart couldn’t stay away for long.

“Come with me...”  
Arthur squeezed your hips as you both stood beside the ashes of the once burning campfire. He hadn’t left since yesterday evening when he stumbled into your camp and made the flames of your heart reignite. The two of you were stood embraced in each others warmth and the moment.  
“Arthur...”  
You looked into his eyes and sighed,  
“You know I can’t..”  
You pushed from his chest gently and looked up into those blue eyes, touched by storm clouds as they showed hurt from her answer. His eyes were the ocean, so full of life yet so uncertain.   
He knew you wouldn’t come. But at least he tried..

A week had passed since that blissful day. Arthur had returned to camp and continued his daily routines, sulking and sighing. The entire camp knew when Y/N and Arthur had seen each other as Arthur always seemed so down and distracted for up to a month after. 

Y/N was no better. She tried to carry on and go after her list of bounties but Her heart ached every-time she was away from her cowboy. Her mind and her heart stayed with the rough looking, good natured outlaw.   
It was because of this pain, the distraction and the incapability of doing her job in this state that she decided to pay him a visit at his camp. At Dutchs camp...  
Y/N plodded up slowly on her horse, Nervous to see the gang again after so long. She never agreed to stay with them but had once spent almost 6 months there in Arthurs company. She hopped off quietly and left Y/H/N by a nearby tree before strolling in... It seemed quiet and not many people were around  
“AUNTIE Y/N”  
Y/N jumped as something wrapped around her legs, smiling and giggling. She looked down in surprise before smiling and chuckling  
“Is that my little Jack?? Look at how big you’ve gotten!”  
Y/n scooped up the young boy and hugged him tight, squeezing the innocent young lad. “I got something for you...” she winked before whistling a specific pattern so Y/H/N came plodding up. Y/n leaned jack on one of her arms as she reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a small wooden train  
“Picked this one up for you on my travels”  
She placed the boy down and gave him the train before he smiled and ran off to show his mother. Shouting an excited thank you back. You chuckled softly before looking around the camp and entering slowly. Tilly and Javier were stood by the table talking, Bill was asleep under the tattered old shelter.   
“Y/N?”  
You stopped in your tracks and turned to see the wrinkled old face of the wisest man you knew  
“Well, well, well... Hosea you old coot you’re still alive?”  
Y/N chuckled and pulled the old man into a hug  
“I don’t know how long i’ll last with these lot but i’m here for now”  
The man chuckled and squeezed you before pulling away   
“He’s in his tent napping by the way”  
Hosea winked before heading away. You smirked before heading quietly over to the outlaws tent.   
You smiled softly at the sight. His legs crossed over one another, his arms folded over his chest and his hat covered his face.   
“My sleeping outlaw..” Y/N sighed softly before turning. she wanted to let him sleep,   
‘he can wake up to a surprise later on.’ She thought to herself as she sat beside the campfire, feeling happier than she had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! I’m sorry for it being so bad ahhhh I really enjoyed working on this one. Hope you all enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first time ive written any type of fanfic to do with Arthur Morgan and rdr2 at all and its been sitting in my notes for so long i wanted to get it out there. 
> 
> Y/N = Your name or OCs name  
Y/H/N= your horse name which is represented as the war horse you got when you pre ordered the game!
> 
> I have more chapters but want to see how this one goes before posting the rest!! Feedback is appreciated and please excuse my poor grammar and spelling!!


End file.
